


New Friend

by Aeiouna



Category: Apple "Get a Mac" Commercials
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	New Friend

PC was taken aback as a Jack Russell Terrier puppy jumped up, getting hair on his perfectly pressed suit. His fans starting working overtime as he tried to push the dog off him "Mac! What... is this...?"

Mac came in from the kitchen. "Oh PC, you met iDog!"

"i...Dog?" PC ask with a cock to the head, "Do the big wigs at Apple have anything to do with him?"

Mac laughed. "Nope, actually. I got him from some guy. Called himself Tiger or something. Don't you just love him?" he nearly shoved the puppy into PC's face.

"Well, what does he do?" PC asked, always one to figure out the functionality (or lack thereof) of something.

"What does iDog do? Why, iDog dances!" Mac responded enthusiastically, "Let's show PC what you can do boy!" He loaded iTunes and started up a song. iDog proceeded to bob his head and wag his tail to the beat.

PC just stood in the doorway perplexed. "That's all it does?"

Mac nodded. "Pretty much."

PC shook his head. "You need me, I'll be in my office." He left the two in the living room dancing.


End file.
